warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oakfur/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }}(temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Oakpaw |warrior=Oakfur |elder=Oakfur |rogue=Oakfur |mentor=Wetfoot |apps=Tawnypelt, Smokepaw, Tigerstar, Ferretclaw |livebooks=The Prophecies Begin, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Oakfur is a small light brown tom. Oakfur is a ShadowClan elder under the leadership of Tigerstar. He has served under Tigerstar, Blackstar, and Rowanstar in the forest and the lake territories. As an apprentice, Oakpaw was mentored by Wetfoot and earned his warrior name, Oakfur. In the the forest territories and following ShadowClan's settlement around the lake, he served his Clan throughout many battles and trained four apprentices, Tawnypelt, Smokepaw, Tigerstar and Ferretclaw. After the Great Battle, he retired to the elders' den. When Darktail took control of ShadowClan, Oakfur joined the Kin, but after experiencing the Kin's cruelty, he rescinded his decision and returned to life as a ShadowClan elder. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Oakpaw is introduced to Fireheart at a Gathering by his mentor, Wetfoot. After becoming a warrior, Oakfur takes part in the battle between TigerClan and LionClan. Later, he receives his first apprentice, Tawnypaw, after she defects from ThunderClan. The New Prophecy :He receives a second apprentice, Smokepaw. Oakfur travels with the Clans on the Great Journey, however, Smokepaw falls off a cliff while they are crossing the mountains. Following ShadowClan's settlement around the lake, he serves his Clan in driving off the violent kittypets, Jacques and Susan. While on patrol, he witnesses Berrykit struggling in a fox trap, but like the rest of his Clanmates, does nothing. He later participates in a border skirmish with ThunderClan. Power of Three :Oakfur is among the ShadowClan warriors encroaching on a disputed piece of ThunderClan territory, and he participates and is injured in in the skirmish that follows. He becomes increasingly frustrated with ThunderClan, berating them often. Eventually, he is given Tigerpaw as an apprentice. Omen of the Stars :Ferretpaw is given to Oakfur as his final apprentice. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Oakfur, Snowbird, and Smokefoot arrive to help in ThunderClan. He worries for Blackstar when it is revealed he has lost a life, and helps his injured Clanmate, Toadfoot. A Vision of Shadows :Oakfur, now as an elder, is dubious of Violetkit's place in ShadowClan. During the yellowcough plague, Oakfur falls ill, but recovers after Puddleshine acquires lungwort from WindClan. After ShadowClan is merged into the Kin, Oakfur is tended to by Violetpaw, despite the Kin's disapproval of caring for elders. When Darktail leads an ambush on RiverClan, Oakfur and his fellow elder Ratscar are put on the frontlines along with the kittypets, and Oakfur is badly injured. However, Violetpaw manages to sneak both elders to safety in ThunderClan, where Oakfur's wounds are treated. Afterwards, he praises the apprentice, thankful for the risk she took to protect him and the other ShadowClan cats. The Broken Code : Novellas :In 'Tigerclaw's Fury', Oakpaw has difficulty adjusting when Tigerclaw takes authority in ShadowClan, complaining when his rogues become warriors without going through training. During a training session, Tigerclaw encourages Oakpaw to be violent with Rowanpaw, fighting with claws unsheathed. Trivia Interesting facts *Oakfur has served under six leaders; Nightstar, Tigerstar, Blackstar, Rowanstar, briefly Leafstar, and Tigerstar. Character pixels Official art Quotes External links * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages